Just before the winter
by snejkowitch
Summary: Two years after the end of the movie Queen Elsa is feeling lonely because her sister & Olaf left for university. Since Anna parted ways with Kristoff, he hasn't been around the castle lately & Elsa decides to go and visit him and Sven.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm autumn evening. Elsa was standing on the balcony of her bedroom in Arendelle castle. She has been a queen for nearly two years now. Two years since the memorable coronation day. The day when her powers became apparent to the public, the snow storm she created and ultimately getting back her sister. Since then life was pretty good. Everybody seemed to accept her and her powers. After years of isolation she couldn't ask for more. Of course being a head of state has its drawbacks. She couldn't spend as much time as she wanted with Anna due to her responsibilities. But Anna had Kristoff, who was good for her whenever he was around.  
>That was probably the main reason why they parted ways. He was so rarely around. Of course he was, she thought to herself, You've made him the official Ice Master and Deliverer of Arendelle, so he was harvesting ice nearly whole winter, and then managing the distribution around the capital city and villages around the kingdom. Yet Anna seemed happy whenever he came from the mountains along with his reindeer Sven. Elsa herself very much liked to spend time with both of them, although she preferred his stories and anecdotes about his trade. Not that he had many of them. She leaned on the balcony support watching the orange aura of lights around the city. I haven't seen his blonde hair here since… My god, it's nearly six months, she thought.<br>Though Anna did made him more open he felt better in the mountains either alone or with Sven. He told Elsa these very words during some loose conversation between one of her meetings with the dignitaries. She remembered it because though he seemed happy his eyes were distant. And when their eyes met he smiled, as if he'd say "Don't worry about it". Elsa knew this kind of smile. It was a smile one gives to a child to not make it sad or frightened. She used this smile many times on Anna, although most of the times without success. And such smile was offered to her by her closest friend, apart from Anna of course.  
>The queen looked at the sky. It was alive, as Anna use to say. Elsa smiled. After a few minutes she went back to her bedroom, lighted the oil lamp and started preparing herself to sleep. She was already in her nightdress, hair still in braid, the same shape since she became queen. Sitting in front of mirror she began to comb her hair. Usually Anna did it before going to sleep, they'd chat, laugh and have fun while doing it. But now since Anna left for the university together with Olaf and Princess Rapunzel, Elsa is alone again. Temporarily, but still. She looked at herself in the mirror. Long platinum blonde hair, nearly ivory skin, brightly blue eyes. All the years of solitude came back to her and a soft snowflakes started to drop from the ceiling. She quickly got hold of herself. She put too much effort in learning the control over her powers to loose it now. Elsa stood up and went to the other mirror in her room. The big one that she could see her whole body. Twenty three years old and still I don't look a day older than nineteen, she giggled. During her reign few young princess, tall and handsome tried to seek her accounts, but without success. She always suspected more nefarious reasons behind it.<br>The only man the company she wasn't bothered was Kristoff. It's strange, she thought, that I felt so nice with him around. With this huge and goodhearted mountain man. Although they were the same age, and Elsa was taller than Anna, Kristoff was even taller. And broader in back, and his eyes were… She caught her reflection in the mirror, hugging herself and a blush on her cheeks. Elsa's eyes opened and she immediately scold herself. While sitting down Elsa knew what she had to do, what she thought she wanted to do, to be precise. She had to meet with him, just for a chat, maybe a walk, just to get rid of this feeling of loneliness. They were still friends after all. She put on the night gown and headed out of the room. On the corridor the queen asked "Does anybody know the whereabouts of the Ice Master?"

The day was very sunny and warm. You wouldn't think that winter was getting closer. Kristoff got up earlier than usual, maybe because he was impatient before the harvesting season, or maybe he just had a goodnight sleep. Whatever was the cause of this, he was in a good mood. Standing on the porch of his own lodge in the mountainside of the Arendelle kingdom. He bought this lodge with a bit of land from one of the ice harvesters who moved out to a bigger house due to having a baby. At the magistrate there were no bureaucratic problems whatsoever. The perks of being the royal Ice Master were undeniable.  
>He was drinking coffee when his reindeer friend came around. "Good morning Sven" he said, and seeing the reindeers expression he replied for him "Not so good". "Awww what happened? You didn't sleep well?", mountain man asked. Sven shook his head and looked at Kristoff as if he'd like to say "Do You have to ask?". Mountain man laughed, pet the reindeer and gave him a bunch of carrots for breakfast. Sven instantly started to eat, and Kristoff just watched for a while with smile. Then he set his eyes upon small lake that was also his property now. He may go swimming later, but now it's time to get to work. He drank his coffe and went inside the lodge. Few minutes later he came back wearing some old used up clothes and an axe. "Well then You enjoy hard earned rest after breakfast while I'll go chop some wood so we won't freeze in winter", mountain man said seeing the reindeer lying on the ground next to the empty wooden bowl. Sven only snorted which made Kristoff laugh out again. Yes, this is going to be a nice day, he thought himself and went to the chopping block.<p>

This is a bad idea, a bad idea, bad idea, Elsa kept telling herself while riding a horse to the place where Kristoff was living for the last few months. This is so like out of some cloak and dagger story. Going to see her friend with a couple of servants and two soldiers to protect her. Whole company dressed as commoners and only the most trusted people. Officially she is on one of her travels to trade with one of the other kingdoms. Which one? Unspecified-dom it should be called. Everything, though rushed, was prepared within the week. All dignitaries, ministers were given orders, decisions were made, Arendelle was safe. At least according to every signs on earth and in the sky. And of course its just a couple of days tops. Yes, just few days of talking with someone else than just ministers and castle staff. So why am I so worried, she kept asking herself. Is it because this time Anna won't be here? That has to be it! Every time when they spoke to each other it was either in the presence of or waiting for Anna. And now she'll be alone with Kristoff. I mean I did take some backup after all, she smiled on that thought. Two well trained soldiers should be more than enough to deal with a mountain man.  
>What am I thinking about?, she scolded herself. Kristoff wouldn't hurt a fly. He was very respectful towards Anna, and she never complained about him being… Elsa's face became red on the thought of Anna and Kristoff, well… pushy about certain relationship thing! Very mature indeed. Anna never said nothing negative about it. If you think about it she never did talk about it actually. Again woman, what are You thinking about!<br>"My lady?", a voice threw her out of her thoughts. "Yes?" she replied trying to hide the blush on her face. It was one of the soldiers riding next to her. "We are getting close to our destination, your majesty. It's just fifteen minutes now", he informed her. "Thank You." Was all she could reply. The soldier bowed on the horse and got ahead watching surroundings. Fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes, fifteen… Ooooohhh, this was a really bad idea, she told herself, and a little path of icy land formed right under her horse.

When they got to the premises Elsa got off her horse and went to the gate, soldiers two steps behind her ready to protect their queen. Though she could definitely handle herself using her powers, they were needed to keep the appearances of official visit. Some of people say that since the queen can rule the ice the army could be disbanded, but Elsa knew better. Not only she would not want to use her powers on such scale but also disbanding the army would mean a hundreds if not thousands of unemployed people.  
>The wooden sign above the gate stated "Property of the Official Ice Master and Deliverer of Arendelle. ". Nothing special, you could easily miss it if you wouldn't pay attention. But for Elsa this meant two things: one – Kristoff took his role seriously and second – she was just at his doorstep. Elsa took deep breath, pushed the gate and started walking up the path leading to the household. She could hear the sounds of chopping. Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea, kept running through her mind, but the feet were moving her on their own. She was so close…<p>

Kristoff was getting ready to chop one of the last pieces of wood when he heard the familiar female voice "You're a hard man to find Ice Master". He turned his head towards the direction of the voice and saw her. Sven woke up at the same time, raising his head he looked like he was either happy or confused. Or rather happily confused. He started to jump around like a puppy and walk towards Elsa. Two men behind her immediately rushed in front of her but she stopped them with the gesture of hand. "Hello there Sven. How are You" she kneeled down and pet the reindeers head. Sven started licking her hand in return.  
>Kristof was standing there, thousand thoughts running through his head. How? What? Why is the queen in his garden? Why is she petting Sven? Why is she dressed like a commoner? Who are the men behind her looking at me like they'd like to beat me up? Why am I still holding this axe? What the hell is happening? Finally he put the axe down and slowly walked towards Elsa. She looked at him still kneeled down petting the reindeer and smiled gently. Kristoff finally kneeled down on one knee and said "Your majesty. Ermmm… How may I be of… ermmm.. assistance?". In his ears he sounded like an idiot. But hey, I can't go greet the Queen of Arendelle with a "Hi!".<br>Elsa stood up. "I am on one of my unofficial travels around the country Ice Master. I would be honored if I could stay here as Your guest for a couple of days." Her voice was soft, smile was still on her face. Her eyes where looking straight into his. "I, well…. Ummm… Of course your majesty. But thing is I don't have a guest house, and the lodge is… well… kind of small... and not of royal standards". Great job Kristoff, he thought to himself. Now you sounded like you were refusing not only a woman, but a queen herself. Elsa chuckled a little "Well then Ice Master. Is there an Inn you can direct me to?" she asked "And you may stand up." He immediately thought of the nearby village where he'd get his supplies and groceries. "Ermm.. Yes, your highness. Just around thirty minutes of horse ride up the main road. There's a small village. There is very good inn and general store." Elsa's smile came out of her face and she was silent for a while. She stared at Kristoff, who tried not to look a little bit intimidated. Ah yes, a large and muscular mountain man defeated by the glare of a slim woman. But she is a Queen, and by God she is beautiful… and scary… sometimes… but mostly beautiful. With her big icy blue eyes, long blonde braid and… Wait? What the hell is he thinking. It's the Queen. And Anna's older sister. Geeezzz… I'm done for it.  
>"Very well then, Ice Master. Thank You for the information." she gently said finally. She turned to the two men behind her . "Captain, you know where you're quarters will be. Send for my things and You can be dismissed. I will be staying here for the next few days. And don't worry. I'll be safe. Enjoy the few days off." She said to one of them. They bowed and went back the pathway still sometimes looking at their direction.<br>Kristoff was standing with what he thought was the stupidest face he ever showed, but Elsa came to him and poked him with an elbow. "Will I be safe here Ice Master?" she asked. "Of course your majesty." he replied immediately. She smiled again, this time a blush came on her face. "Call me Elsa, please". What the hell is going on? Kristoff was asking himself all the time. He glanced at Sven who was apparently enjoying the show on his expense. Thanks very much buddy, he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Around thirty minutes later Elsa's things were unpacked inside the lodge. You crazy girl, what was that show you've just put? Huh? So nonchalant, thoughtless, stupid! What if Kristoff doesn't even want you here? Ever thought of that? Elsa's mind was having the regrets about all of it. Dismissing the soldiers and the staff was probably one of the most courageous, if not the most courageous thing she did. She barely contained her powers there. And now she's here. With him. Finally with some friendly face, though he did change over past few months. Kristoff always was taller than her but now when she's without her high heels he looked like a mountain. Also the first time she saw him… He was a little slimmer, he had a bit longer hair fastened together in very short pony tail and the short blonde beard on his face. When she saw him with the axe he reminded her of the old paintings of Vikings or barbarians. Certainly he looked more mature. His eyes though remain the same. Big, brown, honest eyes. And then it all went downhill, and now she's here, sitting on his bed.

The lodge was quite spacious inside, due to the fact that he shared it with Sven, who was now napping at her feet. Of course it had all the basic necessities, there was kitchen, bathroom, everything spacious and connected. Kristoff even got himself small sauna behind the lodge. Over all Elsa was quite impressed. It was basic but it had something special in it. On the shelves above the bed there were some souvenirs from many ice harvests over the years, as well as some stones and minerals. Probably something to remember the trolls, she thought to herself. By the desk with some books on it, in the corner of the room there was his lute. Well, this is going to be fun, she sighed.  
>Kristoff was in the kitchen making some tea for them. She watched him from the distance. After the water in the kettle started to boil he filled the cups with hot beverage and came to her. Since the living room was also the main bedroom, and designed for one mountain man and his reindeer, they had to sit on the bed. He put the cups on the small wooden table in front of the bed and sit next to Elsa. "I like the new look Kristoff. It suits You." she said while reaching for the cup. "New look?" his brow went up "Oh, you mean the beard and the hair. Well, I didn't have time to shave recently." he replied with a wide smile. Oh the joys of small talk, Elsa thought. She took a sip of the tea and put the cup back on the table. So there it was. The famous silence. After a few sips and a sound of snoring Sven, Kristoff spoke. "So, umm.. How's Anna?" Elsa took of the scarf that she used as a hood during the horse ride. "Anna? As far as I know she's fine and happy." Mountain man looked at her. "She's on a crucial political assignment for the kingdom of Arendelle" she continued, while his eyes were getting bigger "which is, to finish the university and prepare herself to be the queen one day. Plus she's with her peers, Princess Rapunzel and her fiancée." She finished taking of the riding boots. "Oh, I remember her. They were like very good friends after Your coronation. And her fiancée... Flynn it was? Talks to much in my opinion, but decent guy from what I know".<br>Elsa nodded with smile and lean herself on the wall, putting the tired feet on the bed.

"May I ask what are you doing here Elsa?" she heard suddenly.  
>"I beg you pardon?"<br>Kristoff was tilting over the cup in his hand, looking straight inside it. "I mean, why did You came here. It's not that I don't appreciate Your company but it was so suddenly, without any reason or notice." He looked at her "It's not about ice delivery, is it?"  
>She was expecting this kind of question, maybe not so straightforward, but nonetheless.<br>"Can I be honest with You, Kristoff?"  
>"Well… Of course."<br>She sighed deeply.  
>"The thing is… The thing is with Anna and Olaf somewhere else, all I got is work. And it is hard being a queen. It's awfully hard work. Everything is on me, the responsibility, gossip, attention, foreign guests. Whole my life I was detached from it and now for the last years I am in the centre of everything. I do enjoy a good company, but now the only friend around I have is you. Plus my powers. I know how to control them for the most part, but there's still a long way ahead of me in this department."<br>She was looking out the window while speaking. The view was very nice. A small lake behind a small forest. Peaceful. Kristoff listened and was trying to piece it all together. The Queen of Arendelle was lonely. And he was the best she's got. Well then, no tension at all. But he could relate somehow. Apart from Sven and occasional visits to the trolls he had just his work as an Ice Master, and the work around the lodge. However seeing Elsa sitting on his bed looking through the window in the autumn sun, he was mesmerized. Her long blonde hair tied into braid, her icy eyes, her near ivory skin. She was so beautiful, so calm at this moment. Like sea before the storm as sailors usually say or the frozen lake just before the harvest starts. Yes, that was the right comparison. After all she did rule not only the Arendelle but also the power of ice. And as once he said to Anna, ice was his life. But was it enough…  
>She turned to him and gently smiled. He immediately blushed.<br>"I hope you understand Kristoff. And after all it's just for a few days."  
>He was silent. To her his eyes were a mystery. He looked at her with what looked like sort of longing, an unspoken desire, or confusion. She couldn't tell which one or if any of them whatsoever.<p>

Mountain man finally put the cup down.  
>"I understand Elsa. I'll be honored to be your… ermmm… host, I suppose."<br>Her smile got bigger. Suddenly she leaped and hugged Kristoff. After a moment she let him go a little bit, so their faces were close. Both of them staring at each other, both of them blushing.

Sven woke up, yawned and when he glanced at them he was confused. It was maybe a minute, but to both of them it felt like an hour. Their hearts were beating significantly faster. What the hell am I doing?, they both thought simultaneously.  
>"Ehm… Yeah. I reckon you'd want to refresh a little bit after a long ride here."<br>Elsa let him go, still with a blush on her skin.  
>"That would be lovely indeed. May I use the bathtub?"<br>"Of course Elsa. Let me just boil some water for you. It will just take a few minutes." Kristoff stood up and went towards the door. "I'm just going to get some wood for the fireplace. I'll be right back."

She looked at him walking out then leaned on the wall again, brought her knees to her chin and looked out the window one more time. It is so peaceful here, her thoughts trying to change the subject, but the storm inside was already brewing. Why did she jump on Kristoff so suddenly? What must he think of me now? Then again it was good to feel the other person's warmth again. And he was warm, very warm, but in a different way than Anna. Elsa hugged her many times but she never felt like that. Her heart was beating so fast… Sven still confused at what just happened snorted. Elsa looked at him, smiled and pet his head.  
>"What am I doing Sven? Do you know?"<br>The reindeer gave her the telling look and started catching the snowflakes falling from the ceiling with his tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

Rest of the day was spent on getting used to each others company. After a few hours the conversations were more natural for both of them. Initial reservations slowly began to fade away. By the time the evening came over the lodge both he and Elsa felt more comfortable. Simple things like preparing dinner, though Kristoff insisted on doing it by himself, were more enjoyable in her company. He found out that Elsa was quite eager to try to do everything herself. "I've never actually cooked by myself" she admitted. "Well duh, you're the queen after all. Why would you?" he replied "Here I'll teach you. Lets start with something easy. Hmm… Does your majesty like homemade eggs?" She covered the smiling lips with her hand. The ice has been broken, Kristoff smiled at the thought and reached for the frying pan.

Thirty minutes later, two dozen eggs and a small fire later the meal was ready. And made by the queen herself no less, mountain man was laughing in his thoughts. They sat on the lodge porch and continue to talk while eating. Sven was jumping around them, making them laugh and play fetch. Time went on and as the darkness fell on the land they were still talking and joking. "Well, I think it's time for well earned rest. What do you think Elsa?" Kristoff said seeing queen's eyelids falling down and a hardly hidden yawn. Wow, she is really gracious. "Wait here while I prepare the bed for you. Since I only have one I'll sleep with Sven by the fireplace, but don't worry. We're used to sleeping anywhere." Elsa looked at him and nodded. Kristoff went in, added some wood to the fireplace and put the fresh sheets on the bed. It didn't took more than ten minutes. Should be good enough, he thought content with the result.  
>"I think I'll go for some groceries to the nearby…" he stopped mid sentence while coming out. Elsa was sleeping, leaned on the porch support. He saw her lips slightly opened, her chest rising up and down, the fringe of her hair falling on her face and a subtle blush on her face. She had this peaceful expression. He was staring at her for a moment when he realized that Sven was watching him. The reindeer moved his eyes in the direction of the queen. "I knoooow Sven." He whispered "What the hell I'm supposed to do now?" Sven snorted and made a face saying "Are you kidding me?"<br>Kristoff slide the palm of his hand along his face. Great, just great. Not only the queen is in my house but she's also asleep on my porch and I have to carry her and put her in bed. Wait… in MY bed. Oooooooh boy. His heart started beating faster. Sven was still glaring at him. "Fine, Sven! You won!" he whispered while raising his hands in apologetic gesture. He walked as quiet as possible towards Elsa and gently picked her up. Wow, she's so… so petite, so fragile, Kristoff thought holding her. Elsa put her face and one hand on his chest. His face went red instantly. Ooooooh boy, that is not good… I mean it is good, but awkward… Wait, what? He could feel the warmth of her breath near his neck. His heart started to resemble a horse gallop. He moved as gently, but at the same time as quickly as he could.

She moaned softly when he put her in bed and covered her with blanket. She was laying on her side. He sit by her and watched for a long while. So beautiful yet so dangerous. No, not dangerous. Powerful yes, but not dangerous. He witnessed it firsthand two years ago. In the ice fortress she build out of sheer will. Yes, he was astonished then and he was even more astonished now with her laying in his bed. He raised his hand to move the lock of her hair from her eyes. What am I doing? I am just her friend, yet I sit here and play with her hair, he scolded himself and sighed. He stood up, went to the kitchen, took a bottle of ale and a carrot out of small larder and went back to the porch where Sven was sitting looking at the stars. Kristoff sat beside him. He opened the bottle and took a deep sip. His reindeer friend looked at him. Kristoff didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Don't worry Sven. I didn't forget about you" he finally gave Sven the carrot "Here you are buddy. By the way you're my pillow tonight". The reindeer rolled his eyes and ate the carrot. Kristoff smiled and pet his friends head. Am I really just her friend? Just a friend? For the first time since they knew each other these words sounded lacking to him. This is a mess, but over all it was a pretty nice day, he thought. I wonder what's in store for me tomorrow?

Back inside Elsa was laying in his bed smoothing the lock of her hair. The very one which Kristoff touched. Her face was red, her heart pounding, her eyes wide open. She was smiling. She realized how Anna must've felt when it was Elsa sitting by her side, watching her sleep. She did that many times after her coronation. Now she knew that feeling. And she liked it. Even more, because it was him.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa didn't wake up until afternoon next day. She couldn't sleep because of what occurred last night. Even when Kristoff and Sven came back and quietly lay down by the fireplace, she was just pretending that she was sleeping. She did however took off her clothes when she was certain that both mountain man and his reindeer fell asleep. Now she was sitting on the bed, only in her underwear. The lodge was empty. There were however two plates with some sandwiches for breakfast and a cup of, now cold, tea waiting for her on the table by the bed. How thoughtful of him. She placed a kettle on the stove and put on some sweater that was laying on her suitcase. Something's wrong with this sweater, she thought but she was too sleepy to tell what. After eating breakfast, Elsa went outdoors to drink a fresh cup of tea. She was standing for a few minutes on the porch slowly sipping the hot beverage, when she heard a splash and laughter. The voice was coming from the side of the lake so she decided to investigate. Slowly walking through the small forest the voice was getting stronger. Few minutes later she was standing on the edge of the forest looking up close at the lake she saw yesterday. Surrounded by mountains, trees and few cliffs it was very lovely. And then she saw Sven walking or rather jumping out of the water. Seconds later she saw him.  
>"You've beat me again Sven!" Kristoff walked out of the lake towards the reindeer "But, I will get my revenge one day. Mark my words!" "Of course you will, but not today" he replied for his friend while petting his face. Elsa was speechless at the sight. Kristoff was shirtless and barefoot, but he did have his trousers on, so that's a relief. The fact that he was totally wet didn't help her. Obviously she couldn't help herself but look at his quite athletic body. He is…hot, actually… What? What the hell am I thinking about? I mean, Anna did mention few times that he was built very well, but I didn't expect… to see that personally. Her face became red.<br>"Oh yes it is!" Kristoff spoke again and grabbed Sven by the antlers. "Prepare to be defeated today mister!" Both of them started to wrestle in the sand, making noises and laughing. After nearly a minute of their play they stopped. Oh crap, she thought when she realized why.

Holy… Kristoff couldn't even finish this thought. While he was fighting for the dominance over his household with Sven he caught a glimpse of someone standing on the verge of the forest. When he looked there again he saw Elsa wearing sweater. And nothing else or so it seemed! Both he and Sven just froze and stared at her. He let the reindeer go and quickly stood up shaking the sand from his trousers and… Crap! He was shirtless! He looked at Elsa. She was staring at him. Is she… blushing? While wearing just a sweater? Wait! He looked closely. It was his sweater! What in the name of… Sven poked him with the antlers.  
>"Oh… Emmm… Hi Elsa!" he waved his hand "Did you, umm… sleep well?" Well, that didn't sound awkward at all.<br>"I… I am sorry Kristoff!" she panicked, "I didn't mean to… I mean I was at the lodge… I heard a voice and… so… I went to see…" Kristoff sighed "Alright. Easy now. No big deal, I do have my pants on after all" he gestured at his trousers. "You on the other hand…"

Elsa blinked and looked down. Her legs were naked! How? How could she forgot to put on a skirt or something? Well… The cold doesn't bother her… He started walking towards her, picking up his shirt from the log on the way. He put it on and stopped directly in front of her. She noticed that Kristoff is also blushing. "So…" he started to scratch back of his head. He's nervous. Why is he nervous? Her eyes were wide open staring directly into his face. "How is it that you're wearing my sweater?" Elsa's mouth opened, yet she couldn't say anything. She was just shifting her glance between Kristoff and the sweater, her face red with embarrassment. This is just not happening! She covered her face in her hands. This was too much even for her. It didn't go as planned, it never does. Embarrassment. Gigantic, enormous embarrassment! It's like I'm in some cheesy romance novel for teens! Her eyes became wet. Around her a cold wind started to blow, causing Kristoff to shiver. "I'm sorry Kristoff…" she cried quietly "I didn't… I…"  
>The wind turned into a small blizzard. Snowflakes whirling around them.<br>Then at single second everything stopped. Something happened, that she wouldn't ever thought would. Kristoff embraced her. She felt his chest on her cheek and could hear his heart raging. "It's okay now, Elsa." he whispered with his mouth in her hair. She grabbed his shirt and continue to sob into it. "I just don't want to be alone again…" she quietly cried letting all her frustration slowly go away.  
>"It's okay, I'm here Elsa" Kristoff said smoothing her hair. His finger grabbed her chin and pulled it up so their eyes met. Hers were slightly red from tears, his were smiling to her. He was smiling to. Suddenly he kissed her in the forehead. Second time this day she was speechless. But this time she didn't have to say anything. "Kristoff…" her voice was barely noticeable. His smile widened and he put his forehead to hers. Both blushing, staring into each other eyes, hearts pounding like crazy. "Come on. Let's get back. It's starting to rain." Kristoff said and picked her up. It was the second time he was carrying her, just as he once carried her sister to the castle gates. Meanwhile the cold rain started to pour. The autumn was closing to an end.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The raindrops were hitting hard on the lodge roof. It quickly became obvious that walking outdoors would result in being totally soaked within seconds. Kristoff started the fire at fireplace and after a dozen or so minutes the inside of the lodge was warm. Sven was laying next to the fireplace, drying his fur. Elsa was sitting on the bed watching through the window. Kristoff was doing the chores around the house. Since they came back from the lake they've spoken just a few times. It's been a few hours now, but because of rain Elsa couldn't tell the exact time. She looked at Kristoff reading a book in the kitchen. What did he feel for her? Could it be that he… loves her? More importantly, what did she feel for him? She did care about him, that's for sure. A lot, actually. When he kissed her forehead earlier, when he held her in his arms she felt… safe. But was it… it?

Kristoff turned to her and smiled. She returned it. He put the book down, took two cups and a bottle standing next to him and came to the living room. Mountain man sat on the bed and passed Elsa one of the cups. It was tea.  
>"Do you feel better Elsa?"<br>"Yes, thank you." She replied laconically. She couldn't find the right words to ask the questions she wanted. Or was it courage? Most probably both.  
>"In any case, drinking tea with rum helps for cold. I got a bottle at Arendelle docks from one of the sailors, though I suppose they drink it without the tea." He smiled.<br>"Cold? What do you mean?" she did not follow.  
>"Well… The cold may not bother you, but I was still wet when you hit me with this little snow-show. A man in my position can't allow himself to get flu." He put a little bit of liquid from the bottle into his tea. He took a sip and his face twisted. Elsa laughed.<br>"This is horrible!" he shouted waking up Sven. "I am never drinking this again! Bleh…"  
>Elsa was laughing quietly, and even Sven began to look entertained. "Oh yes, keep on laughing big guy. It's not like I have a fur!" Kristoff waved his finger at the reindeer. He definitively know how to make me laugh, Elsa thought.<p>

They talked for some time avoiding the obvious topic, of what happened earlier. It started to getting dark outside, yet it was still raining. Kristoff prepared a supper and a bath for Elsa.  
>She was soaking in the bathtub, letting the hot water take the her concerns away, when she heard a lute. I've never heard him playing his lute before. The sounds were quite clear. She could hear the instrument as well as Kristoff's voice and the reindeer version of it. It made her calm. It's hard to tell why, but she was more relaxed now. In fact she felt more free while she was here, with him, than anywhere else recently. Even the control issues over her powers didn't seem to bother her as much. Neither did they bother him. Huh… The water in the bathtub eventually went lukewarm. Elsa dressed up and went back to the main room. When she came to bed she saw Kristoff already asleep by the fireplace. Sven was again used as a pillow, which made her smile. Elsa took a blanket from the bed and went to cover Kristoff, but stopped right above him. He was so peaceful, slowly panting. She sat next to him and kept on watching him. She smoothed his beard. Could it really be… that I…<p>

Suddenly he blinked. Her heart stopped for a second.  
>"Elsa? Everything alright? " Kristoff looked at her with sleepy eyes.<br>"Erm… Yes… I just brought you a blanket."  
>"Blanket… Right. Thanks." He yawned.<br>"Okay, so I'm going to bed then." Elsa blushed while pointing on the piece of furniture. She was about to stand when she felt Kristoff's hand on hers. "Can we talk for a second? Please?" he said while sitting up. Elsa sat back staring at the mountain man. His eyes were bright and clear. "I was thinking, Elsa…" mountain man slowly started, like his words could chase her away "And believe it or not I gave it a lot of thought. And I do mean a lot." He stopped for a second, waging his next words. Elsa stared at him, her mind wanting to hear what he has to say impatiently.  
>"Yes?..." she whispered.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Last winter Kristoff was sitting by the one of the fires in the ice harvesters camp. The work for a day has ended, and many of the men were already asleep. Some were talking, some drinking and singing, others were feeding their horses and reindeers. He could hear their chats about the home, the families, what will they do with their share of income. Kristoff was just sitting there watching the flames and sparks flying out of the fire. He stood up and walked to the edge of large mountain lake that ice harvesters were working on whole day. What do I really want from life? I mean I did have nearly everything a man needs, right? It was just before going out to the mountains that he parted ways with Anna. It just didn't work out, it happens. They split up as friends or so they've told Elsa. He was looking at the lake. Part where the ice was cut slowly began to freeze again. The ice would be thin, but in a week or two time it's going to be frozen again. Time heals all the wounds, right? Watching this made him think of the queen.  
>"Elsa…" he whispered watching as his breath flies and disappears before him. I wonder what it would be like to be with her… They knew each other pretty good, so they'd knew what to expect. It… it might work. Or so he thought. Heh... anyone can dream, his face was expressionless.<br>Suddenly his thoughts disappear. It was Sven poking him with his face. Kristoff looked at the reindeer "What is it, Sven?" His friend's expression was full of concern. Mountain man pet his head "Don't worry. I'm fine. Come on, let's go to sleep." And so they went back to their tent. The idea however has been already planted in his heart.

Right now he was sitting before the queen. Not in the throne room of a castle, but on the floor of his lodge. Her big icy blue eyes watching him. Her long blonde braid on her shoulder. She was so beautiful in the light of the fireplace. Waiting for his words. Be careful what you wish for, as they say. He was first to admit that he was confused, when she came here. But that being said, when she opened to him earlier, he made his choice. The idea planted back then by the mountain lake has blossomed. He just needed some courage. A push. Then he woke up and saw her over himself. Now is the best if not the only chance he'll get. Fortune favors the bold!  
>"Elsa, I'll be honest with you." he slowly started "I've never thought that it'll come to that both of us will be in a situation like this, but here we are. You know me. At least I hope you do, because I don't want, what I am about to say sound awkward. Or that there is some nefarious reasoning behind it." He was getting nervous again. Great, just great! "What I want to say Elsa, is… Well… I care about you, Elsa!"<br>Her eyes widened, her mouth opened. "I mean, a lot. Even though I 'm a simple mountain man and you're the Queen of Arendelle. You're the most amazing woman I've ever know Elsa, not because of your powers, but... Because you're you. I don't know if this does make any sense, or if you can call it love or not, but I know that I really want to be with you and make you as happy as you deserve to be. A least, as much as I can. I just… wanted you to know that." Well, that covers it, he thought.

Elsa was silent for a while. What he said… It's so sudden. I've been here just for two days, but… But somehow she knew she felt the same way. Can she call it love? Did she loved a man before? No, so why this shouldn't be love? But can she allow herself to love… Oh, Elsa you're over thinking it! Kristoff was right, it doesn't make sense, it just happens between people. There he is sitting in front of you, with his puppy eyes stared at you, saying that he really does care about you. You know you feel the same way about him! What about Anna? What about her? You're always be sisters! But, I am a queen, I have responsibilities… Now, you're just making excuses. One does not exclude another, and you know it! She looked down. Kristoff was still holding her hand. His touch was warm and gentle. Her eyes closed, and she sighed.

"Thank you, Kristoff" her voice starting to gently break into a cry.  
>Mountain man looked at her. Now you've done it, idiot! You've made her cry!<br>"Thank you…" she repeated and raised her head. He saw her eyes red from small tears that were running on her cheeks, yet her expression wasn't sadness. She was smiling. Suddenly she jumped and hugged him. He didn't hold his balance and both of them fell on Sven's back waking him up. What the reindeer saw made his jaw drop. Elsa was laying on top of Kristoff, on HIS back.

Kristoff wasn't prepared for what came after. She kissed him. It was a clumsy kiss of an inexperienced young woman, but it didn't matter to him. She tasted wonderful… He embraced her for the second time today. He didn't want to let go of her.  
>"Elsa…" he whispered, when their lips disconnected.<br>Still sobbing, her face was red and eyes happy.  
>"You're a lucky man, that I feel the same way about you, Ice Master" she said smiling, tears still in her eyes.<br>"Yeah, I guess I am." he laughed and rubbed her nose with his nose. He read that in some Eskimo tribes that's how you show your feelings to another. They both laughed out loud.  
>They've kept on staring into each other's eyes for a moment.<br>"Well, honestly I wasn't expecting that." Kristoff finally said.  
>"Oh, shut up and kiss me before I change my mind!" Elsa giggled.<br>"As you wish, my queen." Kristoff replied and pulled her lips towards his.

Outside the rain stopped and snowflakes started gently falling from the sky. The winter has began in Arendelle.


	7. Epilogue

The ship was entering the Arendelle harbor. The seagulls were squawking over the masts. In about ten minutes Anna would finally see her sister. It was nearly a year since she left for university. She enjoyed it, very much especially with Rapunzel. They're like best friends. However, she missed home, the castle, even Kristoff, but most importantly she missed Elsa. Now in the gentle summer breeze, after a week of sailing, she was finally home. Olaf went on the deck smiling at the blue sky. Few minutes had passed and she saw people on the pier. Looking closely she recognized Elsa, wearing her official dress and queen's tiara. Wow, she came here to greet me personally! They're going to have fun whole summer holidays! Olaf came out of the cabin and smiled at the sight of bright blue sky.

The ship docked without problems and moments later plank was brought so the passengers could get out. Anna was first to run off the ship and threw herself into her sister's arms.  
>"I've missed you so much, Elsa ."<br>"I did too, Anna." Queen replied smiling "Hello there, Olaf" she waved her hand on the sight of the snowman.

The castle staff took their luggage. The girls were walking through the city, Elsa nodding everyone who bowed her, Anna talking and waving her hands. Olaf was behind them laughing and talking to both adults and the kids on the way.  
>"So, Elsa." Anna suddenly changed the topic "Is there someone special in your life? A man by any chance?"<br>Elsa's eyes went big. "How... I mean, why would you ask such a thing?" she blushed.  
>Aha! That's why she was so quiet. Anna had smelled the blood. Like a shark! "Come on! You can tell me! I am your sister after all. And it's been almost a year since I left!"<br>Elsa rolled her eyes. "Yes, Anna. There is… someone special." Her smile widened.  
>"I knew it! That is so great Elsa!"<br>Anna kept on demanding that her sister tell her who is it, but Elsa just gave her the telling look. When they've entered the castle courtyard Anna saw Kristoff and Sven, unloading some ice from the carriage. She immediately burst towards them leaving her sister behind. "Kristoff!" she shouted and leaped to him. He caught her and span around. "I've missed you, big guy!"  
>"Heh, I've missed you too, feisty pants!" mountain man replied while smiling. He put the princess down and she began to pet Sven "Oh, Sven you cutie, how are you?".<br>Elsa and Olaf went up to them. Snowman waving his hands towards the reindeer and Kristoff.  
>"Isn't it great, Elsa? That we bumped into Kristoff?" Anna was laughing.<br>Elsa's face went red. She slowly moved towards Kristoff, grabbed his arm with her hands and leaned by his shoulder.  
>"Anna. Meet my…" she paused "My special someone." Kristoff scratched the back of his head, blushing.<br>Anna was suprised. Her face did a poor job of hiding it. Mostly because of how close her jaw was to the floor. She and Olaf stood there for a long while.  
>"Wow… That's unexpected…" snowman finally said.<br>"Elsa…" Anna started slowly. The queen was ready for a burst of anger, but her sister just smiled "I am sooo happy for you! Both of you!" She ran to them and hugged the both "Really! This is so great! You make, like the best couple!"  
>The princess looked at mountain man "Don't you dare to hurt her Kristoff! Or else.."<br>"I won't." he switched his eyes to Elsa "I promise." They both blushed. Anna saw their eyes looking into each other. She knew Kristoff wouldn't hurt her sister. She was certain of it.  
>"This is going to be the best summer ever. For all of us!" she finally said laughing.<p>

_**Note from the author:**_

_**I wanted to thank everybody who gave this story a chance. I know it's not a very original plot, sometimes it drags & it's full of cliches, but overall as an author I'm happy with the result. Part of being a writer is dealing with the critique and drawing the right conclusions from it. **I encourage both positive and negative feedback, so I'd know what I have to work on if I decide to write more in the future. For now I thank You all for reading "Just before winter" :) ****_


End file.
